The Other Birthday
by Moonlith
Summary: What if Tsukune's 16th birthday had gone more like the way he originally planned?


Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

_**The Other Birthday**_

By Moonlith

Today was the day Tsukune had been preparing for during the past couple of weeks.

Today was the day he'd muster all the courage he had and put his plans into action.

Today was the day he'd ask Akashiya Moka to spend his birthday with him.

_On a date, that is._

The 16th birthday of one Aono Tsukune was coming up. It was the first birthday he spent away from home, and in a totally new world at a school for monsters, at that. Moreover, the birthday was close to marking the two months' periods he'd been at the Youkai Academy. Despite its shortness the road had already proved to be hard, and the fact that he'd even made it this far was almost completely thanks to the gorgeous pink-haired vampire.

So the special occasion warranted special conditions, and Tsukune could think of no better way to celebrate it than with the girl who'd soon become his best friend, and, as he quite often toyed with the idea, his first love.

"Moka!" He called out to her as they stood in the school yard, ready to join the many other students on their way home.

The girl turned around and focused the green of her eyes on the approaching Tsukune, brightening instantly as she recognized him. "Oh, hey Tsukune! What's up?"

Having run up to Moka at quite a fast pace, the boy had to stop to catch his breath for a moment before speaking. It was then he had the last lingering doubts about whether he was up to the task after all, but after so much mental preparation and careful practicing of the words he'd use, he knew he couldn't back down anymore and thus shoved all hesitation aside.

"Moka...about my birthday I told you about, you know it's in a few days, right?"

"But of course I do, Tsukune! How could've I ever forgotten?" Moka answered cheerfully her friend's question she thought was very silly. _I wonder what this is about?_

Tsukune gave a nervous laugh, knowing it'd been an obvious thing to ask but still needing it to steer the conversation in the way he wanted. It also served to allow him one last mental push to say what really was on his mind.

"So, I was just wondering if you'd like to, you know...spend the day with me?" He forced the words out of his mouth, paying careful attention to keep his voice level.

As Tsukune could expect, the pink-haired vampire's instant reaction was a brilliant blush, and her mouth opened in a reply that didn't come, closing again instead.

"I...y-you mean like on a date?" She finally managed, recovering her wits enough to ascertain she'd heard him right before jumping to conclusions.

"Ah, I suppose it could be called something like that. Nothing special, we could just...hang out, you know?"

"I, Tsukune I'd _love _to go out with-I mean spend your birthday with you!" Moka exclaimed, letting her joy gush out of her unchecked.

Tsukune felt an immense wave of relief wash over him, followed a second later by extacy rivaling that of the beautiful vampire's. "Great! So, I'll just pick you up from your dorm room this Sunday, right?"

"Sure, sure! That'll be fine. In fact, I'm already looking forward to it!" Moka said while nodding her head fervently.

"A-awesome", Tsukune stammered, still somewhat unable to comprehend something this good was happening to him. "So, shall we get going then", he continued and nodded towards the path leading to their respective dorms.

It was then that Moka seemed to remember something very important, for she suddenly froze in place and brought her hand to her mouth uncertainly.

"What's wrong", Tsukune asked as she remained that way.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tsukune, but I actually have some urgent after-school activities I need to take care of this week." _Crap! I was too overjoyed by getting to go out with Tsukune I totally forgot! _"It's okay, though, I'm positive I'll be free by your birthday!" She hurried to add as she noticed the alarmed and crestfallen look on the boy's face.

"It's alright, it's alright. I was just a little surprised, that's all. So, umm...I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

"Definitely!" The vampire exclaimed in reassurance. "Oh, and Tsukune", she continued as the boy waved his hand and turned to leave, "May I have...a bit of your blood, please?"

Seeing the familiar way the girl blushed and crossed her fingers while asking for her favourite snack, it became impossible for Tsukune to decline. _I should've known,_ he thought with a mixture of amusement and defeat.

The welcoming way Tsukune's arms opened to her was all the permission Moka needed. She jumped to embrace him and bit down on his neck affectionately, taking her fill of the sweetest nectar she'd ever had from the sweetest boy she'd ever known.

And as Tsukune's mouth opened in his usual yelp of pain, it came out as a mirthful laugh.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss Ishigami?"

The art teacher Hitomi Ishigami turned around, finding the hesitant eyes of one Akashiya Moka gazing up at her. _Wonderful._

"Ah, Akashiya-san. How can I help you?" She inquired pleasantly, her voice laced with bright kindness.

They were in the middle of class, with dozens of other students bustling around them. The air was filled with the sound of an active art lesson as the pupils either drew at their sketchpads, chatted with each other, or washed their inky hands at the numerous basins lining one wall of the art studio. The assignment of the week was to draw that which mattered them the most, and as it appeared, the students found the topic very agreeable.

"It's about what we discussed earlier...about you teaching me to draw if I modeled for you..." Moka began, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see. You're not having any second guesses, are you?" Ishigami prompted, losing none of her friendly tone. _Damn it if you are..._

"No, no, it's nothing like that" The pink-haired vampire assured and waved about her hands for emphasis. "It's just that...I wonder if it'd be possible to finish the project by Saturday? Something else came up for the day after, and-"

"Take it easy, there", the art teacher laughed in good humour. "It's no problem if we wrap it up a little faster, it just means we have to work all the more harder. But I'm sure we girls'll be up to it, right, Moka?" She offered with a wink and a playful pat on the shoulder. _I sure as hell don't mind having you in my collection a bit sooner._

"Th-thank you", Moka said, blushing. "This really helps me out a lot!"

"The pleasure's all mine, Moka."

_All mine.

* * *

_

Tsukune's 16th birthday had come, and as it'd been agreed, he arrived at the girls' dormitories early in the morning to meet Moka. He wore a casual clothing consisting of a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt atop of which he had a small jacket, and the school bag hanging from his shoulders housed everything he thought they'd need during the day. In the monster world as they were, the sky was dark and filled with clouds, but the boy felt like nothing could tamper his bright mood.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" The cheerful call cut through the quiet morning, bringing Tsukune out of his reverie.

"Ah, good morning there, Moka. Did you sleep well?" The boy returned the greeting, directing his gaze towards the approaching vampire with pink hair. Wearing a stunning green dress which matched her eyes perfectly, she seemed like a speck of light in the otherwise grey world.

"I sure did!" She assured, though in all honesty she hadn't caught a wink in anticipation of her date with the boy. "And you?"

"Well enough", Tsukune lied in the same manner before continuing: "So, are you ready to go, then?"

Moka answered by latching onto Tsukune's arm and tackling him playfully. "Yup! So, are _you _finally going to tell me what we're going to do today?"

The boy gulped and remained silent for a moment. What he had in mind was something the pink-haired vampire might not like so much at first, and Tsukune knew it. Nevertheless all his plans relied on the hope that Moka would consent, and if she did, he was sure he could make it just as enjoyable for her as it was going to be for him.

"Moka, I was thinking we could go to the human world today", he began and continued before the girl could say a word: "Don't worry, it's okay, I asked for permission from Nekonome-sensei. I told her we could take some equipment from the newspaper club with us and look for some interesting stories in the human world, and she said it was alright as long as we had a teacher of our school overseeing us." He explained, pausing to take in Moka's surprised yet obviously worried countenance.

"It'll be alright, Moka. It's beautiful in the human world and I'll be there with you the whole time, so you'll be safe while I show you around." He finished, trying to dissuade the vampire-girl's ingrained fear towards humans.

Moka looked at him for a moment longer with the same hint of anxiety on her face. Then she shook her head rapidly, as if banishing all hesitations she harboured. "No problem, Tsukune, it doesen't really matter all that much where we're going, so long as I'll get to be with you." She said while gaining back her brightness just moments ago. "Besides, I kinda look forward to seeing your home world, and since you're there with me, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about! Gosh, I'm getting all excited here, it's going to be so much fun!"

"G-Great! I think so too", Tsukune gushed out in relief, the girl's high spirits increasing his own tenfold.

"By the way, you said Nekonome-sensei told us to take a teacher with us", Moka suddenly spoke as they began to walk away from the dorms. "Who's that going to be?"

"Ah, about that. I don't really know myself yet, Miss Nekonome said she'd have picked one for us by today. She told we should go see her in the cafeteria this morning, and that's where we're going right now." Tsukune explained.

"Okay, so it'll be just another surprise, then", Moka giggled happily.

"Ha, that's right!" Tsukune laughed in response, sharing the girl's continued excitement.

Together the pair continued towards the school cafeteria.

* * *

"Tsukune! Moka!" Miss Nekonome greeted as they arrived, her tail waggling along with her hand.

"Good morning!" The two of them greeted as one as they approached their homeroom teacher sitting at a table. "So, who is it that's going to accompany us?" Tsukune asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Ah, that would be-"

"-me", came a female voice from the corridor leading to the cafeteria.

Everyone cast their eyes towards the sudden speaker and found none other than the art teacher, Miss Hitomi Ishigami, walking towards them with a large backpack on her back.

"Good morning, kids", she greeted casually. "How're you doing?"

"Miss Ishigami!" Moka shouted happily and rushed to meet her. "Why are you carrying such a large bag? What's in there?"

"Oh, I just took some art equipment with me. I heard the sceneries in the human world can be quite lovely, so I figured this'd be a great chance to try and capture them on a canvas." Ishigami answered the pink-haired vampire's inquiry.

"That's great! I look forward to see what it'll look like!"

_As do I._

"And this must be the birthday-boy himself", The art teacher continued smoothly after flashing a friendly smile at Moka's compliments. "Congrats to you, dear. Have you wished anything for your birthday present yet?"

"Um, no, not actually. In fact I think it's already a great present for me to get to spend the day with Moka", Tsukune answered the kind question a bit nervously.

"Oh my, what a sweet thing to say", Ishigami commented as Moka blushed furiously. "I can see already why Moka likes you so much."

"S-stop it already", the vampire pleaded uncomfortably, her blush deepening with every word.

"But you look so cute together!" The art teacher continued to coo teasingly as she noticed the pair's matching blushes. "Okay, okay, enough of that", she finished with a laugh when Tsukune and Moka were about to panic. "So, are you guys ready now for a day of fun, or what?"

Thankful for both that the verbal tormenting was over and that it was finally time to get things started for good, the two gave their answer simultaneously:

"Yes!"

* * *

Tsukune, Moka, and Miss Ishigami stood by a bus stop at the edge of the town, having finally arrived at the human world. The ride through the tunnel separating the two dimensions had been just as peculiar as Tsukune remembered it to be, with the strange light phenomena playing all around them the whole way. Because of that and the fact they'd spent months on end in the constantly overcast monster realm, standing in the bright afternoon sunlight was a refreshing and welcome experience for all of them, not least of all for Tsukune.

"Alright kids, I'm off to check out what kind of scenes I can find here", Ishigami announced, eyeing admiringly the surrounding greenery which contrasted the buzzing city opening just some few hundred meters down the hill below them.

"B-but weren't you supposed to look after us, or something?" Tsukune inquired in bafflement.

"Ha! That was just an excuse for me to get to come here and see the famous human world." The art teacher explained conspirationally. "Besides, I'm sure Moka'll be just fine in your capable hands, eh, Tsukune?" She winked and elbowed the boy in the ribs in a playful manner. _And I also need to get some time alone to set the stage._

"Uh, okay?" The two students laughed nervously, perplex by their supposed guardian's carefree ways. _I can totally see why she's so popular with the others, _Tsukune thought in amazement.

"Great! It's settled, then." Ishigami exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "There's no need to set any strict time or place when we'll meet up, just keep your cell phones open and let me know if you by some chance have to turn them off at some point. See ya!" And with that, the art teacher started towards the lush woods cleaved by clear pathways that stood some ways off the road.

After only a moment's hesitant standing in place, Moka swung her arm around Tsukune's. Smiling, the two began their walk down the street lined by blooming cherry trees towards the human city.

* * *

This was the first time Tsukune had ever taken a girl out on a date. Thus he'd opted too keep it safe and simple when he'd planned what they should do, and the first thing on his list was simply showing the girl of his affections around the city he'd grown up in.

"So, how do you like it, Moka?" Tsukune asked softly as they walked the busy streets crowded with people and shops that came in all shapes and sizes.

"It's...quite different, at the very least." She answered warily, looking around with eyes filled with both fear and wonder. "Different, but impressive."

"I know it can be quite shocking at first, but trust me, you'll get used to it", Tsukune reassured cheerfully. "So, is there any particular place you'd like to see?" He inquired hopefully. "We can go anywhere you want."

"Well, actually...there _is _this one place I've heard that sounds very interesting", the pink-haired vampire mumbled absently as she carefully scrutinized their surroundings, obviously searching for something.

"Really!? Tell me, what is it, what is it, we can go there right a-"

"Ah, there it is!" Moka interrupted the boy's overzealous questioning as she exclaimed happily.

Following with his gaze the girl's excitedly pointing finger, Tsukune found himself looking at a small and ordinary photo booth, the kind one could find at almost each and every corner.

After a while the boy's look of confusion vanished and he gave a light chuckle, following without hesitation as Moka grabbed his arm and eagerly led them to the booth. Once inside, Tsukune was about to produce the necessary coins for payment when Moka stopped him. "It's your birthday, Tsukune, and this was totally my idea, so it'll be on my tab." Tsukune thought to protest but in the end let the girl take the money out of her own purse, deciding it wasn't wise to argue over such a small sum. As the machine accepted the payment and hummed to life, the pair readied themselves for the photo. For a while Moka entertained the idea of giving the boy one of her trademark 'kisses' on the neck before the camera would flash, but ultimately thought better of it as she didn't want to surprise the boy in such a painful, albeit affectionate, way.

So she decided on giving Tsukune a light peck on the cheek just as the photo was taken.

As suspected, the boy's cheeks flared deep red in result of the gentle attack. And as the picture came out, it portrayed one very surprised looking Tsukune and a content looking Moka, her eyes half-closed and lips pressed against the side of the boy's face.

"Good!" Moka chirped, evidently pleased with the outcome. "Just like I wanted it to be."

"I'm glad..." Was all Tsukune could mumble as he dreamily gazed at Moka. "Come on, let's go, this can't be the only place here worth seeing", he heard her say and yet again take hold of his arm, leading them out of the dim booth and out into the bright sunshine.

From there on the day proceeded much more smoothly as Moka came less and less hesitant after receiving her precious snapshot, eagerly following wherever Tsukune led them and listening to all he had to say intently. She also made lots of her own suggestions as to where she wanted to go, an art exhibition displaying works themed around the traditional Japanese monsters and even a prank boutique being on her list besides the traditional window shopping on jewelry and clothes.

In the end they bought nothing for themselves, opting instead to spend their money on souvenirs for their friends. When their tour was done, Tsukune was carrying bags filled with stuff ranging from various cookies and sweets they knew Kurumu and Mizore would appreciate to the books, and even a few fighting magazines, for Yukari and the Inner Moka. Tsukune even bought some canned fish of Miss Nekonome in compensation for the newspaper pictures and article ideas he knew they probably wouldn't be getting. _I hope that'll be enough to bribe her._

"Phew! Time really does fly by, now doesn't it, Tsukune?" Moka asked as they'd finally run out of places to go for the time being.

"Uh-huh, sure does..." Came the tired answer, and Moka turned around to see Tsukune almost crushing under the weight of the bags he was carrying.

"Um...should we stop somewhere or something? I'm getting kinda tired myself." The pink-haired vampire inquired helpfully, catching onto the boy's need for even a moment's rest.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go see a movie at this point, if you'd like. There's this really popular horror film running at a nearby cinema, and I'm sure the cool air in the theatre will be nice after this heat."

"Oh Tsukune, that sounds _wonderful_", the vampire girl cooed, genuinely glad that Tsukune had thought of something so convenient for the occasion. _He even chose a horror movie even though he hates them! _"C'mon, let's go right away."

Thus the pair made their way to the closest movie theatre, paying for the tickets and entering the comfortably cool interior. Unfortunately for them, the exhaustion caused by the restless night and the hectic day finally caught up to them there, and the dim lighting and pleasant coolness lulled them to a deep slumber which lasted all the way to the end of the movie. However, as the two finally woke up to find themselves holding hands and leaning against each other in contentment, neither of them really seemed to mind.

"I'm a little hungry, Tsukune, should we grab something to eat?" Moka asked as they exited the cinema, stretching the sleep from her limbs in satisfaction.

"Sure", Tsukune replied as he switched his cell phone back on to see if Miss Ishigami had answered to the message he'd sent. "I've actually got some sandwiches and drinks in the bag with me, should I text Miss Ishigami and tell her were going to have a picnic in the same forest she went into?"

"Great idea", the vampire chirped. "We can meet her there then and see if she's got anything painted!"

Tsukune sent the message at his companion's consent and they began their walk back to where they'd come and into the woods. They even received a reply from Miss Ishigami sooner than they'd expected.

_I'll be waiting for you.

* * *

_

Moka and Tsukune had just finished the lunches Tsukune had prepared for them beforehand, and now the two had settled down on the large blanket the boy'd brought with him. Both felt extremely content lying there with their bellies filled, and as both of them and slept just an hour or so earlier in the movie theatre, neither of them felt very drowsy at the moment. Thus they quietly listened to the natural sounds playing all around them in the forest, from the flutter of wings as birds took to flight to the singing of cicadas in the long green grass.

It was then that Moka's attention was alerted to something totally unexpected in the peaceful, _human _forest.

A spark of monster youki registering itself on her senses. It was relatively small yet, but Moka could see it growing and glowing brighter by the moment in her mind's eye. _What _is _that? _

Deciding she wanted an answer to that question as well as fearing the potential threat the alien aura could mean for the boy, the girl rose from her comfortable position and went to see what was going on.

* * *

Tsukune woke up to the sound of a scream.

Immediately he shot up to a sitting position and spun his head around, realizing belatedly that he'd fallen asleep. He was a human, after all, and a mere movie's worth of slumber couldn't make up for a sleepless night as it did for the superhuman Moka.

Remembering again what had woken him in the first place, the boy stole a glance at the spot on the blanket where Moka should've been and found it empty. Horror seized him, and when the shriek Tsukune now recognized to be that of a woman's pierced the stillness again, he was on his feet and running towards the sound in an instant.

* * *

When Tsukune arrived at the scene, he was greeted with the sight of Miss Ishigami, or who he _thought _to be the art teacher, cornering Moka against a nearby tree. Her long stylish braids were now much longer and thicker, and upon a closer look, the boy found to his growing dread that they were now _snakes. _

"No!" Moka screeched again, her panic nearing hysteria.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out and let his feet take control over his better judgement, running towards the girl with only one purpose in mind.

"Ha! That's right, come right to me, my boy! I'll turn the _both _of you to stone and make you the prince and princess of my collection!" Ishigami taunted and readied one of her snakes to attack Tsukune when the boy drew close.

"Tsukune, no!" The pink-haired vampire yelled, trying to warn the boy. But of course he wouldn't listen, just like he never did when she was the one in danger. Knowing no other way to buy him some time, Moka desperately grabbed onto one of the snakes enclosing her and bit it with all her might. And even though the pain mustn't have been but a slight prickle for the medusa, it still felt enough for her responsive senses that she grunted in agony and shifted her attention away from the boy for a second.

And that was enough for Tsukune to reach Moka and yank the rosary off her neck.

A reddish light more brilliant than the sun above engulfed the scene, and as the blinding glow subsided, there stood the awakened vampire within Moka in her full glory and terrifying beauty.

"Unbelievable!" Miss Ishigami cried in an unsuspecting joy. "You're even more stunning this way, Akashiya Moka! Now I can have the better version of my all to myself!"

"Like what you see, eh?" The Inner Moka challenged, completely unperturbed. "Well, this must be your lucky day, then!" She taunted and shot towards the medusa.

"That's right, come to me Moka! Come right here and I'll-"

Whatever it was that the art teacher had in mind to say, it was cut off by a flying roundhouse kick hitting square on the left side of her face. The blow was so hard and sudden that the medusa was knocked out without the tiniest scream escaping her lips. One minute she was a menacing monster ready to turn them both into stone, the next she was like a motionless sack of potatoes flat on her face.

"Now _that _was lame", the silver-haired Moka huffed irritably and kicked the lifeless figure on the ground. "A complete waste of my time."

"Um..th-thank you, Moka-san", Tsukune muttered nervously, slightly uncomfortable at the Inner Moka's, the _real _Moka's presence.

"Hm? Oh, hey Tsukune. I heard it's your birthday. Congrats." The vampire replied over her shoulder, as if just noticing the boy was there and brushing off his words as if he hadn't even said them.

"Thank you..." He said softly again, knowing she probably wasn't even listening anymore.

"So, did you have fun today? With the 'other me' and all?" She continued, a hint of teasing entering her voice.

"Ah, yes, yes. It was indeed very enjoyable with y- I mean her, yeah."

"I'm glad to hear that", The Inner Moka commented briskly. "Though I kind of guessed it, with all that constant giddiness feeling all the way in my psyche as well. Damn if it wasn't bothering..." She muttered angrily, and to Tsukune it looked so humorous and cute at the same time he had to fight the urge to chuckle.

"So, what did she give you for a present", the vampire continued suddenly.

"Umm...n-nothing, not yet at least." Tsukune stuttered in surprise, realizing only now with a tinge of hurt that the outer Moka hadn't indeed given him a birthday present as of yet. _Except for her company, of course._

"Huh? Now that's funny", Moka mused in sincere surprise. "I could've sworn she was hard at work all week preparing something very special for you..." She trailed off.

It was then in the ensuing silence that the Inner Moka turned her full gaze on Tsukune. The boy, having been staring at her in a mesmerized haze, was frozen in place and could do nothing as their eyes met and locked on each other. Slowly the confused frown on the vampire's lips curved into the barest of smiles, and the finger placed absently against her chin trailed down to her hip.

In a flash she stood right in front of Tsukune, who was so caught up in the moment he didn't even have the time to react to the girl's sudden change of distance. She was _close._

"Well then, it just means I get the head start on her in that regard." She intoned wickedly and continued, in a much lower and alluring voice: "Close your eyes, Tsukune."

Tsukune, the bare minimum of what was going on now registering in his brain, complied the soft command automatically.

For a while nothing happened, and all Tsukune could hear was an echo of distant drums beating in his ears. _Oh, it's my own heart_, he realized with detached calmness and found himself wondering how in the world he was capable of such serenity at a moment like this. _It's just too surreal._

In that same detached state of mind, Tsukune could feel Moka's mouth coming closer to his by the warm breath that tingled on his lips. By now her face couldn't be but an inch away from his, and not long afterwards the vampire caught his upper lip between her teeth

and _bit._

In an instant Tsukune's eyes flew wide open in shock and his lips parted, drawing in a gasp of air he didn't realize he'd been withholding from himself. Not a sound escaped him, however, as his gaping mouth was then sealed shut by Moka's lips.

If the boy's eyes had been wide just a moment ago, then now his chocolate orbs grew to the size of large saucers. He stared on in amazement, at the same time seeing all at once and nothing at all. His world was filled with the superhuman beauty, his eyes boring into her porcelain forehead, brilliantly pale like the full moon itself. From there his gaze trailed towards her hair, falling down her back like a smooth river of silver.

And her tongue, roaming inside his mouth and exploring its walls like a tender wad of silk. By some divine command Tsukune's stupor cleared a shade or two, and his tongue joined that of Moka's in the sensual dance, sucking each other and entwining as if in their very own embrace.

And then Moka drew herself from him, ending the moment. Tsukune blinked as only the flush on both of their faces and the pleasant sensation in his mouth remained in testament of what had happened. The silver-haired vampire kept her fingers buried in his hair at the back of his head, twirling the brown strands playfully.

"You were quite a reluctant one, now weren't you?" Moka teased, licking her lips clean of the blood she'd drawn from Tsukune when she'd bit him. "Refused to open yourself to me unless I forced you to. My, should I feel insulted?"

"But still, you continue to amaze me, Tsukune." She went on as the boy made no answer. "Such a wonderful taste, with or without blood...incredible."

"Agreed", the single word blew out of Tsukune's slack-jawed mouth.

Moka laughed heartily at the boy's continuously stupefied state, flicking the tip of his nose playfully with her finger. "Snap out of it, boy. We've got some work to do, as I remember you talking about some newspaper-related stuff that needed to be done. What do you say, would _this _make for any kind of a story?" She asked and swung her arm over the scene displaying the unconscious medusa, the large icebox she'd brought along to carry the stone-turned Moka back home, and numerous sketches of other stone statues who must've been her earlier victims scattered across the ground from her bag.

"Sure thing", Tsukune could hear his mouth forming the words while only a single thought dominated his mind.

_Happy birthday, Tsukune. Happy birthday indeed._


End file.
